1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image pickup module that acquires an image, and an endoscope including the image pickup module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope acquires an image in a body of a patient by inserting an insertion portion including, in a distal end portion thereof, an image pickup module into the body of the patient, for example. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-334509 discloses an image pickup unit including an image pickup device on which a light-receiving portion is formed and a wiring board bonded to the rear surface of the image pickup device.
In the image pickup unit, chip components such as a capacitor, resistor, and IC chips that constitute a driving circuit of the image pickup device are mounted on the wiring board. Therefore, a length in the optical axis direction of the image pickup unit is long.
In recent years, a semiconductor device provided with a planar device (thin film device) having functions of electronic components such as a capacitor, and the like has been developed. The length of the image pickup unit can be shortened by bonding a device stacked body in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are stacked to the rear surface of the image pickup device. An endoscope including a short and small image pickup unit is low-invasive, since a length of a distal end rigid portion is short.